Sword Art Online: Incarnate
by Saintalpha7
Summary: I do not own SAO, this story will take place a few months after Ordinal Scale. Kirito and Asuna are ready to be married, its almost been 4 years since they've met and the death game was released. They thought it was the end of the death game, but until someone has found a new thing for the digital life, something new that will bring the death back to the world. Their fear is back.


**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here! As I started my first three stories, I've decide to look upon on a new anime. I recently completed of watching Sword Art Online, just the series and the movie that came out in September 27, 2017 of the Japan version but until they released it to America in December 19, 2017. As soon as when I was done watching SAO, I had to make this story. Everyday, I would think of this, now of course, I don't own SAO or anything in that nature. That being said, this story is only of my version of the upcoming Season 3 or SAO III. Considering that I'm new at SAO, I will be taking it slow on this story until I get the hang of this, but it shouldn't be too hard. This story will take place after the movie SAO: Ordinal Scale (For those who are SAO fans or becoming SAO fans, I highly recommend the movie.) Anyway, this will take place a few months after the movie** **.** **Now as for what this story is going to be about, well let's just say, Sword Art Online is making a comeback with a new method of changing the world into a virtual world, kind of (Spoil alert) an arc type that they kind of method but a bit more different. Kirito and Asuna are getting ready for their wedding that will be coming in a couple of weeks. While they are focusing on that, someone has gone into a deeper and even found a greater use for SAO and the Nervegear. So, this person made something new game called: Incarnate Online. Kirito and Asuna's worst fear has been realized, and that's the Death Game is back and even more terrifying than before. Soon to be married? Or soon to be dead with the rest of the world? Well only one way to find out… Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Sword Art Online:

Incarnate Online

Chapter/Episode 1:

A worthy Opponent

* * *

 **(Be advised, this chapter might seem a T rated at first, but rated M will be shown throughout the story)**

 **Castle Vellgander November 6, 2027.**

The city is in a complete ruin, be as if the color of dust and dirt. Buildings are broken, the roads are torn up, cars are upside down, bugs hovering over dead corpses. A sign is shown saying " **Incarnate** " with the " **Gleam Eyes** " on it, a shadowy figure goes across the sign. A man in a black cloak walks with his hood up and his head down. The man walks silent, only with a calm walk. His boots are black metal chrome with a spike coming out of it. The pants are black with white and red designs on it. The designs have the symbol of a shield with three swords going through it, two on the top and the third on the bottom. The man stops and looks forward and sees a temple.

 **Man in Black-** The Order of the Royal Sword huh?

 **In front of the Castle.**

In front of the temple shows seven statues, statues that appear to be warrior/knights.

 **Castle Vellgander.**

The man looks straight.

 **Man in Black-** He believes that he made the world a better place… Hm?

The man in black looks forward monsters comes out of a digital portal from the air. Common Monsters from SAO appears such as skeleton soldiers, the lizard monsters and rock golems, a grand total of thirty enemies have landed on the ground. From an angle to his face, a smirk comes across his face, moving downward, the wind pushes the left side of the black cloak, reviling the Elucidator.

 **Man in Black-** Thirty VS. one? Fair enough… hm?!

The man lifts his head, another enemy jumps out of the ground about to cut the man. The man disappears from behind and goes through the enemy and passes through the other enemies in one second, leaving his cloak from where he was standing. The other monsters turn around. Kirito stares at the monster that was behind him. Kirito puts his sword in the case. As soon as it clicked, the monster was slice into ten pieces.

 **As for his outfit, it's a black leather armored coat with white and red designs and lines. The center of his chest is being guard by a shining core with four supporters holding the core in place. The for supports his black chains wrapped from his chest to his back, two chains going across his shoulders and the other two going under his arms. The chains have another sword case attached to it, but with nothing in the case. His right arm is cover and concealed with a full-on armor gauntlet that's black and white. The hand part is also black metal with four white lines from in between his fingers and thumb to the center of his palm, in the center of the palm is another shining core. His left wrist has a high-tech watch and has a ring on his ring finger. He also wears a neckless that is a locket, the locket has the letters of "K &A" **

Kirito stands up straight with an anger look on his face, his right eyes is metallic dark purple while his left eye is the same old black color. The monsters move a step, Kirito runs at one and slashes it in half, he than spin dashes forward, cutting two more monsters in half. His back is facing a monster is about to strike at him. Without looking, Kirito throws his sword case through the monster's body and comes out of the monster stabbing two other monsters. In one angle, you can see the monsters stabbed and being pushed back while you can still see Kirito. Kirito dashes through seven enemies and kills them all, passing the sword case. He brings his sword upward and kills another enemy. He than throws his sword like a boomerang. As the sword circles around Kirito, it's killing the monsters that are around him. The sword completes the circle as Kirito grabs the sword handle. The monsters that were stabbed by the case hits a wall, causing them to go back to Kirito. The case perfectly slides back onto the sword. As the sword and case clicks his pulls the sword and its case out of the two monsters, all the monsters were cut into pieces. Kirito smirks and walks forward. As he took a step, the Gleam Eyes comes out of the sky and lands in front of Kirito. Kirito got angry, he puts his black sword into his left hand while his right hand reaches for the empty case. His right glows along with the core from his chest and palm. Black electricity appears into the case, Kirito position his grip as if he's holding something, the gauntlet turns into pieces, reviling that Kirito's arm his like a demon's arm. A black and gold sword with crystal blue tip at the end of the blade. The blade is a mix of a Dark Repuler and Excalibur **(The blade of the Dark Repuler is the blade, with the tip being the blue crystal, the rest of it is black with four gold lines going from the tip of the sword to the guard of the sword two on each side. The guard is the Excalibur guard along with the handle.)** The Gleam Eyes takes its weapon and comes down to Kirito. Kirito blocks the big sword with his mixed sword and smacks it out of the Gleam Eyes hands. It backs off, his its arm pushed out of the way. Kirito's eye flashes, he jumps and dashes at the Gleam Eyes, he throws the black sword into its chest. The mixed sword glows, Kirito splits into ten Kirito's all Kirito's slashes the Gleam fifty times per Kirito. The Gleam Eyes has five hundred cuts on its body. It shakes while blood-data spills out, the Gleam looks at all the Kirito's going back as one. Kirito calls his black sword back, when he grabbed it his dashes at the monster and mercilessly kept on slashing it. Its whole body is covered with cuts. Kirito jumps back with a back flip pushes off the wall, he spins like a drill having his two swords together and goes straight through the Gleam Eyes. Kirito rolls to the ground landing on one knee and having both sword separated and pointed to the ground.

 **Kirito-** Too slow…

The Gleam shakes and bursts into blood-data. Kirito puts his mixed sword back into the case and disappears. His armored gauntlet appears back onto his right arm. His puts his black sword away. The core on his palm glow. Kirito holds his arm up, data from the monsters that he killed went inside of the gauntlet. Kirito closes his hand. He looks forward and walks.

 **Kirito-** Just what are your true attentions? Claiming that you've made a better world? I think not…

Kirito holds his arm up; his cloak falls into his hand and puts it back on. Kirito see people walking normally as if nothing had happened. Kirito passes through the people. He looks behind him as no one is paying attention. Kirito jumps onto a building and looks at the temple.

 **Kirito-** I'm not buying it… You have hurt me and others so much… Gr…

 **Flashback**.

 _ **Kirito is fighting a man in a fearsome duel. The man knocks the sword out his hands and goes in a kill, but a girl steps in and gets stabbed instead, moving a bit forward, the girl was kicked of a tower. Kirito run to the edge yelling a name.**_

Kirito jumps off the building and walks.

 **Kirito-** Mark my words… I will make you pay for killing her… I will make you suffer and avenge her death, and you'll wish that you've never made this new world!

 **Fades to black.**

 **One-year earlier November 5, 2026 in Kirito's hometown.**

Kirito rides on his motorcycle, passing through cars recklessly.

 **Kirito-** Dammit, dammit, dammit!

As Kirito says "dammit" cars honk at him for his speeding.

 **Driver 1-** Hey! Slow down!

 **Kirito-** Fuck off!

He passes another car who honks at him.

 **Driver 2-** Get off the road!

 **Kirito-** Screw you!

Kirito Drives away from the cars.

 **Kirito-** Ugh! I am supposed to meet Asuna with her parents in about three minutes!

Kirito looks at his watch saying "14:57" His eyes widen.

 **Kirito-** Dammit! Three minutes?! You have got to be kidding me!

Kirito looks forward of the freeway and sees her house, he also sees a broken piece of the freeway that's blocked.

 **Kirito- …** Unless…

Kirito notices a car-carrier truck with its metal holders down. Kirito looks at the truck, then the broken side, back to the truck and back to the broken side. Kirito's face is the face of a straight face and eyes half shut.

 **Kirito-** Nah… I don't think she'll like that…

His watch turns from "14:57" to "14:58"

 **Kirito-** Oh what the hell?

Yui appears in Kirito's site.

 **Yui-** What are you doing Daddy? Huh?

Kirito looks at his adoptive daughter.

 **Kirito-** Yui, don't do what I do…

Kirito moves to the right and rev's it up and drive full speed. Yui sees him getting close to the truck.

 **Yui-** Daddy! What are you doing?! Mommy will not like this!

 **Kirito-** Closes your eyes, Yui!

 **Yui-** Oh boy…

Yui covers her eyes. Kirito drives onto the truck and goes full speed on the truck. The driver hears something.

 **Truck Driver-** What the hell?!

Kirito drives off the truck and off the freeway. The truck driver sees Kirito.

 **Truck Driver-** What are you nuts?!

 **Kirito-** Yes!

Kirito dives with his bike.

 **Kirito-** See no sweat… oh shit…

Kirito sees another semi-truck and lands on the storage part. He drives off the truck, jumping over a stop light, the other truck driver spits his soda out of his mouth and noise.

 **Truck Driver 2-** Wha?! What the hell?!

 **Kirito-** Sorry! I'm in a hurry!

Kirito lands onto the road and drives off. The truck driver looks forward at Kirito.

 **Truck Driver 2-** Man, he's driving as if he is almost late of seeing his girl's parents…

Kirito drives fast.

 **Kirito-** I'm almost late of seeing my girl's parents! Oh man, oh man!

Yui looks at her Dad.

 **Yui-** Daddy, Mommy would not approve that, you know…

 **Kirito-** That's why she won't know… right?

Yui thinks while having her hand to face to a thinking position.

 **Yui-** Well no… but…

 **Kirito-** Yui, don't you dare tell Mommy on me… this is our little secret…

 **Yui-** I don't like keeping secrets from Mommy…

 **Kirito-** Do you like not having a Daddy?

 **Yui-** No… I like having you around.

 **Kirito-** Then let's not tell Mommy about this otherwise she will kill me!

 **Yui-** You have a point Daddy… but why did you jump off that freeway?

 **Kirito-** Desperate times, calls for drastic measures, sweetie… And I had one of those desperate times…

Kirito looks at his watch showing "14:59" Kirito freaks out.

 **Kirito-** Dammit! I have one minute! I can catch a break!

Yui looks forward and she freaks out.

 **Yui-** Daddy! Stop!

Kirito intently stops and falls forward off his motorcycle and lands on his back.

 **Kirito-** Ow! Yui, why did I stop?!

Yui lands on top of Kirito's chest and points to her left.

 **Yui-** Because Mommy's house is here.

Kirito's eyebrows go up and looks to where she's pointing, seeing Asuna's house.

 **Kirito-** Oh… thank God!

Asuna and her parents comes out of the house. Asuna smiles with her parents. They approach the front as they see Kirito on the ground with a face of relief.

 **Asuna-** Um, Kirito, you OK?

Kirito opens his eyes quickly and turns his head seeing his fiancée and her parents. Her parents stare is Kirito.

 **Kirito-** Yeah of course! I wouldn't I be OK?

 **Asuna-** Well, you're laying on the ground as if you did something reckless on you motorcycle…

Kirito moves his eyes to his left and makes a guilty face.

 **Kirito-** What? No, I'm just laying on the ground cause I like the feeling of the hard ground. Isn't that right, Yui?

 **Yui-** Yup, Daddy is on the ground because he likes the ground, its not like he used his motorcycle to ride on the back of car-carrier truck.

Kirito freaks out as she talks.

 **Yui-** and jumps off the freeway and lands on another truck and to the ground because he was late, Daddy would never do that.

Yui smiles at her Mommy. Asuna's eyebrows goes up as if she's shocked. Kirito looks at Yui with his eyes half shut and his mouth straight.

 **Kirito (To himself)** Thanks a lot…

Asuna tilts her head to the right.

 **Asuna-** Kirito… what's she talking about?

 **Kirito-** I don't know, you know she says some silly things…

Asuna giggles at Kirito.

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Here, let me help you up.

Mr. Yuuki walks up to Kirito and offers his hand. Kirito takes his hand and helps him up.

 **Kirito-** Thank you, Mr. Yuuki.

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Please, you can call me dad now. After all, you are marrying my daughter.

Mr. Yuuki smiles at Kirito. Kirito smiles back.

 **Kirito-** Will do, Dad.

Mr. Yuuki pads on Kirito's arm. Kirito looks at Asuna's mother.

 **Kirito-** Mrs. Yuuki…

Mrs. Yuuki smile at Kirito.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** No, somehow you made me realize of how much Asuna means to you had how much you make her happy. That's enough for me to allow you to call me Mom now.

Asuna and Kirito are surprised.

 **Asuna-** Whoa, I didn't expect that!

Kirito smiles at Asuna's mother.

 **Kirito** \- Thank you, Mom.

She nods.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** That's much better. Now, shall we be off?

 **Kirito-** Oh yes, of course, want me to follow you guys?

 **Asuna-** Actually, you can ride with us. My brother is not going.

 **Kirito-** Oh, how come?

 **Mr. Yuuki-** He had an unexpected meeting at work.

 **Kirito-** I see, well he has been busy.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** But he does apologize for not making it, he said he would make it up to you both.

 **Kirito** \- Oh its no problem, just as longs he comes to the wedding.

 **Asuna-** Right, now let's go! I can't wait any longer!

Asuna is very cheerful and hold on Kirito's arm. Her parents got inside of the car while Asuna walks with Kirito, putting his motorcycle away near the house. She looks a Kirito.

 **Asuna-** I can't believe that it's almost here!

 **Kirito-** Yeah, and it was only last month of when we got engaged.

Kirito puts his hand on her face as she cries with tears of joy.

 **Kirito-** I already know that you're going to look absolutely beautiful in the dress.

Both of the foreheads come together, and they hold each other's hands. Kirito kisses Asuna on the lips as he holds her by the waste and back. They broke away.

 **Kirito-** You ready?

Asuna smiles big and nods.

 **Asuna-** Yes, my love.

Kirito pulls Asuna and runs with her, they both got inside of the car and they drove off. Asuna rests on Kirito's shoulder, Mr. Yuuki looks into the mirror and sees Kirito.

 **Mr. Yuuki** \- So, Kirito, how are things with you going into college? You still aiming for that human machine interphase project, right?

 **Kirito-** That's right, I've got to look up a college that specializes in the type of position. Which the college is Toto institute of technology.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** Isn't that where Dr. Dr. Shigemura were to teach at? Kayaba and Sugou were both his students, right?

 **Kirito-** That's right, but Dr. Shigemura is no longer teaching there. Ever since a few months ago, the administrators didn't want him teaching anymore. They said that he stepped down.

 **Asuna-** Well, that's a good thing. He almost started SAO all over again… that's the last thing we need.

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Asuna is right, so Kirito, try not to become a psycho tech guy that captures people in VR or AR dive gear.

 **Kirito-** I have not attention of doing that. Besides, I want to replace the tech we are using today for those type of games.

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Good, you might want to look up an article called "Incarnate."

 **Kirito-** What's that?

 **Mr. Yuuki-** I don't really know it too much, but I heard that it's how the dive tech we use today came from the program.

 **Kirito-** Wait, so, the NerveGear, AMUSphere and the Medicuboid, their ideas came from this program?

 **Mr. Yuuki-** That's right, I was told about it by someone years ago, he told me that there are many things that could be done with Incarnate for Fulldive. The three things you just listed were only a few things.

 **Asuna-** So, if you can figure out Incarnate, you may be able to break through the walls of both world. That way, we can be Yui!

 **Mr. Yuuki-** I can see that happening if you learn about Incarnate. But, I was also told to be careful of how much information you absorb.

 **Kirito-** Let me guess, that's how SAO and the while Sugou thing was thought up right?

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Exactly, after Sugou and his plan to control that human mind body and soul, that's when I remember of this man had told me.

 **Kirito-** Who was this person?

 **Mr. Yuuki-** I believe his Susanoo Sosei-ki. I haven't spoke to him in years. In fact, Asuna was only 5 when I spoke to him.

 **Kirito-** Wow, I would actually like to meet this guy now. Maybe he can help me with my goal.

 **Asuna-** Well, if you do, I'm sure he would help you.

 **Kirito-** You think so?

 **Asuna-** Yeah! It's a great idea, and if he hears of what you had to say, I'm sure he would want to help!

 **Kirito-** Humph… I'm glad that someone loves the idea.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** Let's first get the wedding out of the way first, we still need to get the settings ready for it.

 **Kirito-** Yes, you're right. And I never got a chance to thank you for doing this. Your friend can help make the perfect wedding?

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** I'm sure, because of my friend, our wedding was one of the best planned weddings that Tokyo has ever hosted.

 **Kirito-** Really? That's awesome.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** Indeed, I've known her and her husband since grade school. She always had the creative mind of making weddings. She can make a parking lot wedding great.

 **Kirito-** That's impressive, have you met her, Asuna?

 **Asuna-** Yes, I also know her son.

 **Kirito-** Wow, long-term friend huh?

 **Mr. Yuuki-** That's right, he's someone that I can trust, as well as my wife here.

 **Kirito-** Really?

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** That's right, and it takes a lot for me to trust someone. But these two known each other for years, like brother and sister bond.

 **Kirito-** Wow, can't wait to meet him.

 **Asuna-** He's cool, and he know about you and me, so you don't have to be worried or jealous about anything. Haha!

 **Kirito-** I don't get jealous…

 **Asuna-** You don't get jealous? What about two weeks ago in ALO? A player was only asking a question and you beat the shit out of him…

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Damn… for a question?

 **Kirito-** He asked her if he could take her out on a date, and I lost my cool…

 **Asuna-** You killed him…

 **Kirito-** I resent that comment and I have no further saying in it…

Asuna's parents starts to laugh, along with Asuna laughing.

 **Asuna-** But seriously, don't have to worry about him. He's cool.

Kirito smiles and looks at Asuna.

 **Kirito-** Okay, if he's cool as you say he is, then I won't get jealous… or kill him.

 **Asuna-** Good!

Kirito looks out the window and looks into the sky. Asuna rests onto his shoulder and looks outside with him as well. Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki look at them both and smile. The car drives off further. From a tall tower, a black and white boot lands on top of the tower. A man in a cloak stands up as a digital portal closes. He wears a full armored helmet. He looks down on the freeway. Inside of his helmet, eyes glow. He scans the cars as they go by. The car that has Kirito and Asuna in comes in front of him. Titles and statues comes up in his helmet. He looks closely and sees Yui. The man takes out a book and opens it, the book has names of SAO members inside. He nods and looks towards the mountains, he raises his arm. Many 0's and 1's gathers into one. A small flying ship appears, the hatch opens, he jumps into and flies towards the mountains. As he flies, his ship making a beeping noise. He looks at his screen and sees Dicey Cafe. He looks down, he puts his finger and thumb next to his mouth piece as if he's thinking. His head move forward than looks down again. The man jumps off his ship and turns invisible. He lands in an ally way that's across from the bar. The invisibility went off, he walks close to the door. He looks at the shops name. He hums and looks at the door.

 **Dicey Cafe**

The man walks inside of the cafe, as he walks in, he sees the others in his site. Agil looks at the entrance.

 **Agil-** Welcome sir.

The man remains silent and looks around the area. He sees a coat rack, he looks at Agil.

 **Agil-** Hm? Yeah, you can place your… cloak there if you want.

The man nods and takes off his cloak and places it on the rack. **He wears a black military jacket with white pants and black and white fingerless gloves. The man approaches Agil at the table.**

 **Agil-** What can I get for you?

The man looks at the selections, he sees in the "New selections." He sees a drink called Sovereign's Taste. He points to the bottle. Agil looks.

 **Agil-** Ah, Sovereign's Taste, good choice man. One of my favorites.

Agil grabs a glass and the drink and pours it. He hands it to the man.

 **Agil-** Here you go.

The man takes the glass and raised his glass as if he thanked him. He sets the glass down and takes off his helmet. His hair is black and long, long to his neck and shoulders. His eyes are black like Kirito's. Agil looks at him.

 **Agil-** You're new around here, aren't you?

Everyone looks at him. Lisabeth freaks out of what he looks like and starts to blush.

 **Silica-** Lis, your face is red!

 **Lisbeth-** Shut up!

 **Klein-** Hey! We got someone new in town!

The man turns his head to Klein and the others but remains silent.

 **Agil-** Can you speak man? What's your name?

The man looks down at his hand.

 **Drasil-** I'm called many names, but you can call me Drasil.

 **Agil** \- Drasil? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Agil.

Agil offers his hand. Drasil looks at Agil's hand. He shakes his hand.

 **Drasil-** Thank you, nice to see some friendly faces.

 **Klein-** Sweet! My name is Klein!

Drasil looks at Klein.

 **Silica-** I'm Silica!

 **Sinon-** I'm Sinon!

 **Lisbeth-** I'm… I'm Lisbeth!

Drasil nods and smile.

 **Drasil-** Nice to meet everyone here… wait, where have I seen you guys before?

 **Agil-** Well, most of us were apart of the SAO game a few years ago. Most of us here were victims of that project. Sinon is known from GGO. We have another friend but she's at her Kendo classes. But she wasn't in SAO.

 **Sinon-** Myself and the other friend Sugu we not apart of SAO, but during the Orbital scale, we were a part of that.

Drasil nods.

 **Drasil-** Oh yes, SAO… The death game, I heard about that on the news. Sad to hear for the unfortunate souls that died.

 **Silica-** Yeah, but we formed strong friendships because of that game as well.

 **Drasil-** Well, its good to know that you've got something good out of it.

 **Klein-** Yeah but thank God that it's over.

 **Drasil-** Hm… aren't you guys missing some people?

 **Agil-** Yeah, Kirito and Asuna. Kirito is the one who beat SAO and Asuna is his lover, they are supposed to get married soon.

 **Drasil-** Really? Well good for them. I've heard a few things about them two.

Drasil takes drinks his drink and sets some money to the table. He stands up.

 **Drasil-** I would like to stay and chat, but I got things that I need to do.

 **Agil-** Alright, you take care now. Nice meeting you.

 **Lisbeth-** Will we see you again?!

Drasil looks at Lisbeth. Everyone else looks at Lisbeth weirdly. Drasil chuckles.

 **Drasil-** Oh, I'm sure you guys will.

Drasil walks up to Lisbeth. He takes her hand. Her face blushes.

 **Drasil-** Especially if it means seeing you.

Drasil kisses her on the hand. Lisbeth's face completely turned red. Everyone stared at Drasil. Drasil smiles at Lisbeth and walks to the coat wrack and grabs his cloak. He throws it on him. He walks out. Lisbeth stands there speechless while her face still is red. Silica looks at Lisbeth.

 **Silica-** Lis… you OK?

Lisbeth snaps out of it.

 **Lisbeth-** Uh! Yeah! Wha… what the hell just happened?!

Klein gets a goofy look on his face.

 **Klein-** Well, it seems to me that you got someone that has an eye on you!

 **Sinon-** Damn, and someone new in town. I think you just scored, Lis.

 **Lisbeth-** But… but! I don't know what to say! I don't even know him!

 **Silica-** Well your face was all red when he stepped in.

 **Lisbeth-** Yes because he was hot! But I didn't think that he would actually fall for me! What the hell?!

 **Agil-** I think you're making a bigger deal than it needs to be.

 **Lisbeth-** Yeah, you're probably right…

 **Silica-** He forgot his helmet…

Silica stares at Drasil's helmet. It was silent for five seconds, everyone looks at Lisbeth and Drasil's helmet. Agil picks up the helmet.

 **Agil-** Well, I can hold on to—

Lisbeth snatches it from Agil's hands and runs out the door.

 **Lisbeth-** I got it!

Agil looks at his hands and how Lisbeth snatched the helmet in a second and runs out the door in another second.

 **Agil-** Dang… never knew she could move that fast…

 **Silica-** For a boy… she'll move like a dog chasing a mailman…

 **Klein-** Now it's only a matter of time when I get a woman!

 **Sinon-** Yeah when you actually go out and find them.

 **Klein-** Hey, let's not go there…

 **Agil-** You know I just realized something.

 **Silica-** What's that?

 **Agil-** Drasil… I don't know why, but he does look like Kirito.

 **Klein-** Now that you mention it, he kind of did, but with longer hair and a bit more toned body.

 **Silica-** He might be his doubleganger…

 **Klein-** Two Kirito's? That's a scary thought…

 **Sinon-** We just met him, so we don't really know who he is. There are people that look like others.

 **Agil-** Yeah, I guess you're right, Sinon.

 **Ally way**

Lisbeth runs out of the bar.

 **Lisbeth-** Drasil! Wait!

Drasil snaps his fingers, zeros and ones form out of the ground and from a motorcycle. Drasil hears Lisbeth's voice. He turns around. She run towards him, but than trips over a planted rock piece.

 **Lisbeth-** Dammit!

Drasil catches her before she hits the ground. Lisbeth looks at Drasil, close to his face. Her face completely turns red like a cherry. Drasil laughs.

 **Drasil-** Are you always this spazy? Got to be careful were you run to, you'll never know might trip you up.

Drasil puts her back on her feet.

 **Lisbeth-** Sorry, you just forgot this.

Drasil see his helmet.

 **Drasil-** Oh, thank you!

Drasil takes it and puts it on his motorcycle. Lisbeth looks at his motorcycle. **The motorcycle is black and white, with two big boosters at the back, with two arm guards that goes from the front of the bike almost to the boosts.**

 **Lisbeth-** Wow, I never seen a motorcycle like that before.

Drasil looks at the bike.

 **Drasil-** I doubt anyone in the time as seen a motorcycle like this. I built it myself.

 **Lisbeth-** Wow, really?

 **Drasil-** That's right.

Drasil opens the seat and takes out another helmet.

 **Drasil-** Here, catch.

Drasil tosses her the helmet. He freaks out and grabs it.

 **Drasil-** Want to see how it rides?

Lisbeth freaks out a little.

 **Lisbeth-** What?! Me?

 **Drasil-** I tossed you the helmet, didn't I? You really are a spaz. Haha!

Lisbeth blushes small and looks at the helmet. He walks up to her.

 **Drasil-** So, what do you say?

 **Lisbeth-** Uh… I don't- hm?!

Drasil puts his lips on hers. Her heart beats very fast. Her eyes are wide open, her being surprised.

 **Lisbeth V.O.** Oh my god! Did he really just?!

Drasil puts her closer she closes her eyes and embraces it. Drasil pulls back and smiles at her.

 **Drasil-** So, what do you say?

Lisbeth is speechless, she can see the redness on her face through the visor. She looks at Drasil.

 **Drasil-** I want to take you around the area. Consider this as our first date.

Lisbeth's eyes widen with joy, she shows tears of joy and nods.

 **Lisbeth-** Okay… you win! Let's go!

 **Drasil-** That's my girl. Let's go.

 **Lisbeth-** Wait! I need to get my purse! Be right back!

Lisbeth runs back to the bar. Drasil chuckles and shakes his head.

 **Drasil-** She's an odd one… but that doesn't matter.

 **Dicey Café**

Lisbeth rushes into the bar. Everyone freaks out and sees Lisbeth.

 **Lisbeth-** Where is my purse?!

Silica slowly hold up the purse as she's concerned.

 **Silica-** Right here…

Lisbeth runs and takes the purse.

 **Lisbeth-** Thanks! Got to go, bye!

 **Silica-** Where are you going?!

 **Lisbeth-** First date with Drasil! Bye!

 **Everyone-** WHAT?!

Lisbeth runs out the door.

 **Sinon-** Well that was fast…

 **Agil-** Dang, she got a date a lot faster than I when I asked my wife out for the first time…

 **Ally way**

 **Lisbeth** \- Okay, I'm back!

 **Drasil-** Perfect, you ready?

 **Lisbeth-** Yes! Let's go!

Drasil nods and puts his helmet on. Lisbeth puts her helmet on and gets on to, holding onto his stomach, which she notices that he has abs too.

 **Lisbeth V.O.-** Oh shit, he got abs too!

 **Drasil-** Were do you want to go?

 **Lisbeth-** Uh?! Oh um… Oh! We can go to… oh what am I saying, it's too expensive…

 **Drasil-** Don't worry about the price. What is it?

 **Lisbeth-** Well, there is this big fair that is today.

Drasil is thinking.

 **Drasil-** Oh, I believe I saw that while I was on the plane. It has a huge fairs wheel right and other rides? It covers like five miles of the city, right?

 **Lisbeth-** That's right! The Sovereigns Gift Fair. It's supposing to be the biggest event that has ever hit Tokyo. This will be the first time its come, but it's very expensive.

 **Drasil-** Not concerned about the price, sounds like fun. When does it open?

 **Lisbeth-** 5PM.

Drasil looks at his watch saying 15:15

 **Drasil-** We still have time to do something else until then. So, let's ride, hold on tight.

Lisbeth holds on Drasil. Drasil revs it up and drives into the streets. Agil and the others sees them passing by.

 **Agil-** Well there they go.

Lisbeth is scream with fun.

 **Lisbeth-** Woo-hoo! Faster babe! (Yall don't start)

Drasil chuckles.

 **Drasil-** Alright, if you insist.

Drasil's revs it up more, they went from 45 mph they went 100mph per hour, passing through cars in seconds.

 **Drasil-** Babe, let me know when you want me to slow down.

 **Lisbeth-** This fine! I love it!

Lisbeth laughs with joy as they drive through the freeway.

 **Sovereigns Wedding Plans.**

Kirito, Asuna and her parents parked. They stepped out. Kirito looks up.

 **Kirito-** Wow, even the building his were designed.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** What I tell you? My friend is a wizard when it come to fashion.

They walk to the entrance. A lady walks out of the building.

 **Kari-** Kyouko!

Kyouko smiles.

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** Kari! So good to see you! Thank you for helping us.

 **Kari-** Please, I can never turn my best friend down!

Kari looks at Mr. Yuuki.

 **Kari-** Shouzou, good to see you again.

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Always a pleasure.

Kari looks at Asuna.

 **Kari-** Oh my goodness! Asuna!

Kari hugs Asuna.

 **Kari-** I haven't seen you since you went into SAO! I'm so glad that you're alive!

 **Asuna-** That's right, it has been that long!

Kari looks at Kirito.

 **Kari-** No way… Asuna… are you?!

Kirito smiles and starches his head.

 **Asuna-** That's right, he's my Fiancé!

 **Kari-** Wow, he's the one who saved everyone in SAO!

 **Kirito-** That's right, the death game.

 **Kari-** Been wanting to me you ever since! Well, its an honor to meet you Kirito!

 **Kirito-** Nice to meet you, and thanks again for helping us plan this wedding.

 **Kari-** Oh, boy, you will have one of the best weddings in the world. Please, come in! We got lots to discuss!

Everyone goes inside of the building. Kirito is the last one in. He got startled and turns around.

 **Kirito-** Hm?

Kirito looks around the parking lot, scanning the area.

 **Kirito-** I thought I heard something… probably my imagination.

Kirito goes inside of the building. From thirty feet away from the building shows a tree. It shows the bottom of the tree and a red armored foots appears from behind the tree. Shows a person's eyes from an armored helmet, they glow gold. The person disappears.

Kirito walks further into the building. He hears Asuna scream with joy.

 **Asuna-** Dartz!

 **Dartz-** Asuna!

Kirito walks into a room. Asuna and Dartz hugged each other. Dartz look at Asuna.

 **Dartz-** I haven't seen you in years! And now that I do, you're getting married!

 **Asuna-** A lot happens in 2 years huh?

 **Dartz-** That it does… hm?

Dartz sees Kirito. Asuna smiles and runs to Kirito. She grabs him by the arm and pulls him.

 **Asuna-** Babe, this is my friend I told you about!

Dartz's eyebrows went up with surprise.

 **Dartz-** Wait, I've seen your face before. You're the Kirito that beat the death game!

 **Kirito-** That's right.

 **Dartz-** Wow, been wanting to meet the Black Swordsmen ever since you saved everyone. Than, I heard you saved Asuna and the other 300 people that was trapped by Sugou.

 **Kirito-** That's right… let's not talk about him, shall we?

 **Dartz-** Oh, sorry. Personally, I never liked him away so, I'm glad someone put him in his place. Do you still do swordplay?

 **Kirito-** Yes, I do, my sister teaches me Kendo and I do my own swordplay.

 **Dartz-** Nice! I would like to duel against you one of these days! What do you say?

 **Kirito-** Yeah sure.

 **Dartz-** Excellent!

 **Kari-** Shall we get started?

 **Asuna-** Yes! Let's do this! Babe, let's go!

Asuna pulls Kirito and follows Kari with her parents. Dartz watches as they walk. He smiles and walks away. Hours has passed, everyone went outside.

 **Kari-** So, Kirito, are you satisfied?

 **Kirito-** I'm beyond satisfied. Everything you showed us was great. And I know it will be greater once that day comes!

Asuna smiles big and hugs Kirito's arm.

 **Kari-** Asuna?

 **Asuna-** I love everything! It's going to be great!

 **Kari-** Great! I'll be seeing you all in a few weeks!

 **Mrs. Yuuki-** Again, thank you for helping them two.

 **Kari-** My pleasure! You know, the four of us should go out and catch up! Noctis would love to see you two again!

 **Mr. Yuuki-** Sounds great!

 **Dartz-** Hey, Kirito, Asuna!

They both turn around. Dartz runs up to them.

 **Kirito-** Dartz.

 **Dartz-** Since my parents will be going to out with Asuna's parents, I was think the three of us could go here!

Dartz holds up three tickets to the Sovereigns Gift Fair. Kirito and Asuna's eyes widen.

 **Asuna-** How did you get those?! They are not only expensive, but I heard they just sold out about an hour ago!

Dartz puts his hand behind his hand.

 **Dartz-** I work the event, and I got three tickets.

 **Kirito-** Say what?!

 **Asuna-** That's awesome!

 **Dartz-** Well go on, take them!

Kirito and Asuna takes a ticket it. Dartz puts his hand on Kirito.

 **Dartz-** There we can do our duel, Kirito.

 **Kirito-** Really, we can?

 **Dartz-** That's right, I work in the AR/VR arena in the fair. We came up with a new piece of Fulldive technology.

 **Kirito-** Really? That's very cool! I'm into the Fulldive technology! I actually plan to create my own Fulldive technology!

 **Dartz-** No way! Well, if you want to know about the nature, let me know, I can help you.

 **Asuna-** We can talk about his idea at the fair!

 **Dartz-** Do you now? Well, tell me on the way.

 **Kirito-** Will do, shall we be off?

 **Dartz-** Yes, let's go!

Dartz looks at his Mom.

 **Dartz-** Mom, we'll be going now.

 **Kari-** Alright, you three be careful now.

The three got into Dartz's car and drives off.

 **Sovereigns Gift Fair**

Dartz parked, the three gets out.

 **Dartz-** Well, Kirito, it sounds to me that your idea could be a new thing for the world. That is a good idea, breaking the barriers of our world with the digital world. I can tell you that it will be very hard no doubt.

 **Kirito-** Yeah, I know. Just thinking about is head wrecking.

 **Asuna-** I know you can pull it off babe.

 **Dartz-** You got a supporter, Kirito. Don't let her down, as well as your digital daughter too.

Yui appears.

 **Yui-** Daddy can do it! I know he can.

Kirito nods.

 **Kirito-** I know it will be a long shot, but I'm willing to shoot that far.

 **Dartz-** That's the spirit… and here we are!

Kirito, Asuna and Yui looks at the Fair. All three of them are wowed. Colorful lights all around the place, clowns and jesters preforming tricks out in the open, fireworks firing into the sky, a virtual azure dragon come out of the East side of the fair and flies into the air and roars loudly. The mouth opens, lightning comes out of the mouth, the lighting goes around the fair. A white tiger comes out of the West of the fair, it roars a huge spark of light in air, a fire phoenix comes out of the south of the fair, passing through Kirito and Asuna. Asuna cheers loudly, the phoenix flies high into the air. It flaps its wings, fire comes out of the wings and twirls, coming towards the North, a two-headed Black Tortoise comes out a castle which is the North side of the fair. Both mouths open up and releases water. All elements formed into one, making a huge orb that has all colors of the Sovereigns, azure, white, red and black. The orb bursts, releasing 12 different animals through out the fair, each animal bursts with sparks of fireworks, shops and rides everywhere. Kirito looks at Asuna.

 **Kirito-** Shall we?

 **Asuna-** Yeah! Let's go! Thanks for taking us, Dartz!

 **Dartz-** Hey no sweat! Think of this being a wedding gift for you two.

 **Kirito-** Sweet! Alright let's go!

 **Silica-** Kirito! Asuna!

They both turn around and sees Silica and the others.

 **Kirito-** Hey! The gang is all here!

 **Klein-** You know it bro!

 **Sinon-** We wouldn't miss this for the world!

 **Asuna-** This is great! I'm glad everyone is here!

 **Sugu-** Asuna, how did it go?

 **Asuna-** The planning went great! We got it all planed out!

 **Sugu-** That's great! Kazuto, you better make her happy!

 **Kirito-** No shit I will, Sugu.

 **Asuna-** How did you guys get tickets by the way?

 **Silica-** Oh, you're going to love this, it's from Lisbeth's new boyfriend!

 **Asuna-** What?! New boyfriend?!

 **Kirito-** When did this happen?!

 **Agil-** Today, actually.

Agil comes with his wife. Everyone sees Agil and his wife.

 **Kirito-** Agil! And we finally get to meet your wife!

 **Agil-** That's right, this is my wife, Solara. (I know in the SAO database her name is Kathy, but we don't see her at all… she was only mentioned like once or twice during the franchise so her name in this story will Solara)

 **Solara-** Nice to finally meet everyone!

 **Agil-** We met this new guy that was new in town and Lisbeth already had a date with him. And she told him about this place and next thing we knew, he bought everyone a ticket.

 **Kirito-** Are you serious?!

 **Asuna-** How much money does he have?!

 **Dartz-** Must be a lot considering that he can buy seven tickets.

Everyone looks at Dartz.

 **Dartz-** Each ticket is 31863.00 Yen. You times that by seven and that become 223041.00 Yen.

 **Agil-** Yeah, he must have a lot of money.

 **Asuna-** Oh, guys, this is my long-term friend Dartz! He got me and Kirito's tickets for a wedding gift!

 **Dartz-** Pleasure to meet everyone!

 **Agil-** Now we met two new people alright today. Our group is getting bigger.

 **Klein-** Hey, the bigger the group, the better!

 **Sinon-** Klein is right for once.

 **Kirito-** So, where is Lisbeth and her date?

 **Silica-** She told me she'll be here soon.

 **Dartz-** Well, while we wait for her, let's go check out the foods here. I heard the food are five stars and they are at a good price.

 **Kirito-** Cool, and where do you want to duel?

 **Dartz-** We'll duel at the Center of the Fair. It's called the Huanglong's golden castle that's where the AR/VR Fulldive is at.

 **Agil-** A duel?

 **Asuna-** Yeah, they are going to be doing a duel later tonight! Dartz wants to sword duel with Kirito.

 **Klein-** Oh shit! I have to see that!

 **Kirito-** Right, but right now, we enjoy ourselves! Let's go!

Kirito grabs Asuna's hand and runs off with her.

 **Klein-** Hey! Wait for us!

The gang runs after Kirito and Asuna. Dartz stayed behind and laughs and smiles. He notices that Silica was waiting for him.

 **Silica-** Come on, Dartz!

Dartz smiles and runs. He grabs her hand, she freaks out and blushes. She runs with him. She giggles as she looks at Dartz's hand holding onto hers. She runs in the same pace as he is. From the entrance, Drasil parks. Drasil and Lisbeth gets off the bike.

 **Lisbeth-** Whoa… I loved that ride…

 **Drasil-** Glad you loved it, shall we catch up with the others?

 **Lisbeth-** Yeah! Let's go!

Lisbeth holds onto Drasil's arm. They both walk into the fair. She takes out her phone and calls Silica.

 **Silica-** Hi Lisbeth!

 **Lisbeth-** Hi! Drasil and I just made it, where are you guys?

 **Silica-** We are at this place called Dragon fire noodles. Everyone is here.

 **Lisbeth-** Sweet, we'll meet you there!

Lisbeth hangs up.

 **Lisbeth-** Dragon fire noodles it is!

Silica puts her phone away.

 **Silica-** Hey! Lisbeth is here!

 **Kirito-** Now the gang will be whole.

 **Asuna-** Silica, I see you and Dartz are hitting it off already, huh?

Asuna gave them to a funny look. Silica blushes and looks at Dartz. Dartz gave her a funny look as well and laughs.

 **Silica-** Well…

 **Dartz-** Yes, Asuna, we're seeing how it plays out.

Silica's face turns red and smiles. Asuna looks at Silica.

 **Asuna-** Silica, just relax, he's a cool guy!

 **Silica-** Yeah… but… follow me!

Silica pulls Asuna away from the gang.

 **Silica-** I never been on a real date with someone! Let alone a person that's two years older than me! I'm 16! Well I could've dated someone… but I was stuck in SAO!

Asuna puts her hands on her shoulders.

 **Asuna-** Don't pressure it! You'll be fine, just be yourself, he won't do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. I promise!

 **Silica-** Okay, I trust you.

 **Asuna-** Now let's head back.

They both walk back to the gang. Kirito looks at Asuna. She holds on to Kirito and goes to his ear.

 **Asuna-** Silica had butterflies.

 **Kirito-** Ah… Make sense.

Everyone got a table and sat down. Kirito looks at the prices.

 **Kirito-** Dartz, you weren't kidding about the prices!

 **Dartz-** See what I mean? Oh, since I worked the event, we get a 40% discount.

 **Sinon-** Wow, Silica, you scored today as well!

Silica blushes and shows her teeth.

 **Klein-** Alright! I'm starving!

 **Agil-** Honey, get what you want.

 **Solara-** I do have to watch out of what I eat right now.

 **Sugu-** What a minute… Agil are you?!

 **Agil-** That's right, Solara is going to have a baby soon!

 **Everyone-** What?!

 **Lisbeth-** I came in the right nick of time!

Everyone turns and sees Lisbeth and Drasil.

 **Lisbeth-** Agil! Did I hear correctly?!

 **Agil-** Yes you did, Lis. I'm going to be a father soon.

 **Kirito-** Well, congratulations to you both!

 **Agil-** Thank you brotha!

 **Klein-** Man, a lot of good things happened today!

 **Asuna-** Yeah! So, Lis, who is your new boyfriend huh?

 **Lisbeth-** This is Drasil, babe, these are Kirito, Asuna, and Kirito's sister Sugu!

 **Drasil-** Pleasure of meeting you three, and Agil, congratulation to you and your wife.

 **Agil-** Thanks man! So, Lis, how was the ride?

Drasil and Lisbeth sat down.

 **Lisbeth-** Very fun! We went through the whole city, although he would go a bit crazy on the road…

 **Drasil-** I said if you wanted me to slow down, I could…

 **Lisbeth-** I know, but I enjoyed it, so I didn't mind!

 **Sugu-** Sounds like you had fun.

 **Lisbeth-** I did, but let's eat and get with this night!

Everyone cheered, an hour had passed, everyone was done eating. They left the restaurant. Dartz looks at Kirito.

 **Dartz-** Hey Kirito, you ready?

 **Kirito-** You know it! Let's go!

 **Lisbeth-** What's going on?

 **Asuna-** Dartz wanted to duel against Kirito. So, there is a performance here where can do it!

 **Lisbeth-** Wow, really? This will be fun to watch!

Everyone jumps onto a shuttle trains and took them to the Center of the fair. They got off the train. Kirito and Asuna sees a big gold castle.

 **Kirito-** Wow, is that where the event is at?

 **Dartz-** That's right, there is a huge arena for us to do battle. Kirito, you follow me. The rest of you, if you go through there, you will get the best sits.

 **Lisbeth-** Babe! Let's go!

Lisbeth runs with Drasil.

Everyone followed from behind. Asuna kisses Kirito on the lips.

 **Asuna-** Be safe up there, you promise?

 **Kirito-** I can't break a promise to you, I'll be safe.

 **Dartz-** Don't worry, it's not going to be that bad. Besides for someone who handled a lot of pain in SAO, ALO and Orbital Scale, I think you'll be fine.

 **Silica-** Dartz, you be careful too up there!

 **Dartz-** Humph, I will don't worry.

Dartz kisses her on the cheek, she freaks out and turns red.

 **Dartz-** You two should meet up with the rest.

 **Asuna-** Right, come on, Silica.

They both walk to the entrance. Dartz looks at Kirito.

 **Dartz-** You ready?

 **Kirito-** Yeah! Let's do this!

 **Dartz-** Alright, follow me.

 **Underground arena.**

Kirito and Dartz walks through a hallway.

 **Dartz-** The basics of this new Fulldive tech, you do not need the Fulldive tech. So, no more head gears, all you'll be needing is this.

Dartz holds up a watch.

 **Kirito-** A watch?

 **Dartz-** That's right, it's called the Cellband. Once its strapped on, all you have to say is Link active. Once you say that, you can choose any character to you used through out any MMO game you've played. Also, with the Cellband, you are able to do things as what your character could do.

 **Kirito-** That's really cool, can I add a feature to a character from another one?

 **Dartz-** Yes you can, you can gain access to any character's skills. Sounds easy?

 **Kirito-** Oh yeah, very easy.

 **Dartz-** Good! Here have this one.

Dartz tosses Kirito a Cellband. Kirito puts its on. It lights up and scans his body.

 **Cellband-** DNA confirmed.

 **Dartz-** Alright, you are all set.

Kirito smiles proudly and nods.

 **Dartz-** Now stand on that platform, the event will be starting in a few minutes.

 **Kirito-** Got it, you know, just because you are Asuna's childhood friend, doesn't mean I will go easy on you.

 **Dartz-** Humph, and I expect you not to. And just because you are going to be her husband, it doesn't mean I won't go easy on you. I want to see the Kirito that beat SAO.

 **Kirito-** Wouldn't want to do that… because I killed a man.

 **Dartz-** Hahaha! I know that, I meant the drive you had in that game.

 **Kirito-** You got it!

The platforms start to shake.

 **Dartz-** Here we go!

 **Announcer-** Alright everyone! Thank you for coming to the first time ever of the Sovereigns Gift Fair!

Everyone starts to cheer. Asuna cheers loud.

 **Asuna-** Go, Kirito!

 **Announcer-** For our first time, we decided to give you guys a well treat! We've selected two people in the Fair to compete each other on a one on one sword fight through our newly developed Fulldive technology! For those who don't know, this technology, you don't need a piece of metal and plastic on your face or head. The only thing you'll be needing is the new Cellband! Once the Cellbands have been active, the whole arena will be able to see everything that is AR/VR! So, let's meet our two-lucky people!

The platforms open up, everyone starts to cheer loud.

 **Announcer-** On our left platform, we have our very own Dartz Baibu! Not only he helped make this fair, but he also designed the Cellband technology! Dartz specializes in swordplay through the power of his technology!

Dartz appeared. He opens his eyes and sees the crowd. Everyone starts to cheer loud.

 **Silica-** Go Dartz and Kirito!

Dartz can see the gang from across the arena. He smiles and waves to everyone.

 **Announcer-** And now, going against Dartz, we have… oh boy, you guys are in for a treat now! Dartz opponent is the one who beat the death game known as SAO!

Everyone but the gang gasps.

 **Announcer-** As we all know, its been years since that game was defeated, now we give you the Black Swordsmen, Kirito!

Everyone starts to cheer. Dartz is even clipping. Kirito comes from above. He looks at the crowd.

 **Kirito-** Wow… these are a lot of people!

 **Asuna-** Kirito!

Kirito turns around and sees his Fiancée and Yui.

 **Yui-** Go, daddy!

Asuna blushes at him as she smiles. He smiles back at them both. Dartz stares at Kirito, Kirito turns his head to Dartz.

 **Dartz-** Well, you ready, Kirito?

 **Kirito-** You know it!

 **Dartz-** Good, let's see what you got!

Kirito smirks, he clicks a button on the Cellband.

 **Kirito-** Link active!

The Cellband glows, a data ring goes over Kirito hand. Kirito pulls his hand back with force, the data ring goes through his whole body. Kirito has his SAO outfit on. Kirito flaps the jack back, blowing the data glow off of him. He has his two sword from SAO on his back. Kirito looks at his hands.

 **Kirito-** Its good to be back in these!

 **Agil-** Whoa! That's come fancy technology for a watch!

 **Asuna-** Just like old times… babe.

Asuna remember in the past of SAO. Drasil looks at Kirito.

 **Drasil-** Not bad, Kirito!

Lisbeth lens on Drasil. Dartz looks at Kirito. Kirito takes both sword out and readies himself.

 **Kirito-** Alright, Dartz, you got your chance to battle me, let's see what YOU got!

Dartz smirks. A dark data ring goes around his hand.

 **Dartz-** Not bad, Kirito. Love the outfit, and who knew you like duel wielding swords… this is going to be even more fun than I thought… Link active!

The ring goes around his body. Dartz's body is concealed in a black orb.

 **Klein-** Whoa!

 **Sugu-** I second that!

The orbs cracks, Dartz bursts the orbs into pieces. Kirito covers his eyes. He looks forward and sees Dartz.

 **Kirito-** Whoa…

 **Silica-** Holy crap!

 **Agil-** Now that's an outfit.

Everyone looks at Dartz armor. Dartz is wearing a full-on demon black armor. The shoulders have big black armor with an eye on each side. From his upper legs, he has a torn-up cape on each leg, the knees and the top of the feet has each one eye. From under the black armor he wears a red shirt and pants with red gloves. In the center of his chest also has another eye on it. Dartz looks at Kirito.

 **Dartz-** Well, what do you think, Kirito?

 **Kirito-** That armor… that's very awesome!

 **Dartz-** Glad you like it, now to even with your duel-wielding…

Dartz's palms glows, two black handles go into Dartz's hands, one for each. Each handle grows a black dragons head for the sword guard, have three small red eyes on each guard. The mouths slightly open. A crimson red blood blade comes out of each guard. Dartz twirls his sword and readies himself. (Want to know what armor I'm talking about? Look at the cover of this story that I made)

 **Dartz-** No holding back, Kirito. I want an honorable fight!

 **Kirito-** And you're get one!

They both readied their swords.

 **Announcer-** Alright, everyone! It appears that these two warriors are ready, fighters, good luck, and fight honorably!

They both nod.

 **Announcer-** Ready, get set!

Kirito's feet got into position, Dartz tuck his left arm back and has his right arm pointing at Kirito. Everyone starts to cheer loud.

 **Announcer-** FIGHT!

Kirito instantly dashes at Dartz. He jumps in the air and comes down with his sword. Dartz collided with his sword on his right hand. He pushes Kirito and thrusts his left sword at Kirito. Kirito takes his Dark Repuler and clashes it with Dartz sword. Kirito moves the sword up as he does a 360 in the air. He lands, Dartz dashed at Kirito. Kirito brought his Elucidator up to block Dartz attack. Dartz knocks his sword out of his hand. Dartz comes back down with the same sword. Kirito grabs the blade and hold it up. The blade digs into his skin, Dartz takes his order sword and slashes Kirito in the chest, Kirito lets got of the sword. Dartz thrust kicks Kirito to the ground. Kirito instantly jumps back to his feet. Dartz is already in his face ready to stab Kirito. Kirito's right-hand glows, Excalibur comes to his hand and knocks Dartz weapon out of his hand. Kirito rushes in and slashes Dartz with both sword, the tenth slashes, Kirito spins sideways while his sword are slashing Dartz. Dartz backs up, Kirito gets back on his feet, he stares at Dartz.

 **Dartz-** Yes! Ah-ha! This is the challenge I've been wanting! Kirito my friend, you are giving this a good fight! What say you audience?!

Everyone starts to cheer. Kirito smirks.

 **Kirito-** I said I would give you an honorable one, didn't I? You not bad yourself.

They both run at each other. Dartz grabs his sword and jumps at Kirito. Dartz spins into a ball and comes down with both swords. Kirito takes Excalibur and blocks both sword. Dartz smirks.

 **Dartz-** Swordplay is nice, but I can do more!

The eye on his chest glows and fires a black beam at Kirito. Kirito got hit in the chest and shocks him.

 **Kirito-** Ahhhh!

Kirito drops his sword, Dartz slashes Kirito into both shoulder. He comes back with and X slashes him in the chest. Kirito goes thirty feet away from Dartz. He rolls countlessly. He was stops but a digital wall. Asuna stands up.

 **Asuna-** Is he OK?!

Kirito slowly gets up, he looks at Dartz slowly walking towards him. He points his sword at him.

 **Dartz-** Come on, Kirito, get up!

Kirito got mad, he grew his fairy wings and flies at Dartz and tackles him. Kirito puts his feet onto Dartz chest and pushes him down to the ground. Kirito does a front flip flies up into the air. He looks at Dark Repuler and Excalibur and holds his arms up. Dark Repuler and Excalibur goes into his hands. He's think to himself.

 **Kirito-** Something new huh? Fine!

 **Flash back**

Kirito is in ALO and sees a newly acquired option called " **Status Fusion.** "

 **Flash back end**

 **Kirito-** Let's see what this is all about!

Kirito puts both swords together.

 **Kirito-** I never used this before, but its time I see what's it does!

Both swords turn into matter and mix together. Dartz looks up.

 **Dartz-** What is he doing?! He broke his weapons!

 **Klein-** What did he do that for?!

 **Agil-** He broke both of his best weapons from SAO and ALO!

 **Drasil (To himself)-** Hm? I don't think that was a bad idea… I've seen this before…

Everyone looks at Kirito. The matter shaped in a sword. Kirito holds his right up. The sword had appeared. Kirito grabs its, Dartz looks at Kirito.

 **Dartz-** Not bad… let's see if the new sword can help you win!

Dartz grows two black eagle wings and flies after Kirito. Dartz comes up and comes down with his sword. Kirito opens his eyes and blocks Dartz's swords with his new sword. Kirito is holding him back.

 **Dartz-** What?!

Kirito smirks.

 **Kirito-** Dartz, you're going have to better than that! GAAAAHHHHH!

Kirito pushes Dartz away from him. The glow on the sword had died down. Kirito looks at his sword. Kirito is stun.

 **Asuna-** What sword is that?!

 **Silica-** Clearly one he never shown us!

 **Lisbeth-** What sword is that?!

 **Yui-** Let me check!

Yui scans the sword.

 **Yui-** I got it! It's called Falcyos, the Divine Sword! The only one of its kind!

 **Klein-** Damn! Kirito, you always keeping things from us!

Kirito looks at the sword **(The blade of the Dark Repuler is the blade, with the tip being the blue crystal, the rest of it is black with four gold and mother of pearl lines going from the tip of the sword to the guard of the sword two on each side. The guard is the Excalibur guard along with the handle.)** Kirito is stunned for a few seconds. He snaps out of it. Dartz looks at Kirito.

 **Dartz-** Kirito, let's see what that sword is made of!

 **Kirito-** You asked for it!

Kirito calls back his black sword which came to his left hand. Dartz flies after Kirito, Kirito disappears, Dartz stop.

 **Dartz-** Where did he go?!

A spark in the sky appeared.

 **Kirito-** Chaos Pulser!

 **Dartz-** What?!

Dartz looks up. Kirito comes straight down from the sky. Falcyos is charging with dark red and dark blue energy.

 **Dartz-** You don't scare me!

Dartz flies up after Kirito.

 **Kirito-** Well I should!

Kirito splits into five Kiritos, Dartz stops and freaks out.

 **Dartz-** What?!

 **Sinon-** What the hell?!

 **Sugu-** When did he learn that skill?!

Drasil is impressed with Kirito and a bit astonished.

 **Drasil-** Ah… incredible!

 **Solara-** Agil, you weren't kidding about his fighting style.

The five Kiritos spin around Dartz. Dartz is looking around.

 **Dartz-** What?! Which is the real one?! They all have shadows!

All blades of Falcyos lights up with the Chaos Pulser attack. All five of them stops, creating a star. All Kiritos attacks Dartz one by one. Dartz's body is facing the sky, he sees the real Kirito.

 **Dartz-** Ah… no way!

Kirito's eyes turn purple and gold. Kirito comes straight down to Dartz, stabbing through the center eye of his armor. Kirito and Dartz crashes to the ground and create a huge explosion. Everyone covers their eyes. Smoke clears up, Kirito is out of breath, he's breathing heavily. Dartz lays there, with the sword through his armor. Dartz opens his eyes. He smirks at Kirito.

 **Dartz-** Humph, you win!

The VR/AR had faded. Everyone is speechless of what they just witnessed. Kirito backs up and offers his hand.

 **Kirito-** Need a hand?

 **Dartz-** Humph, thanks!

Dartz takes his hand.

 **Announcer-** And its over! The winner is Kirito! By pulling an outstanding come back, he mange to create a weapon that no one has ever seen!

 **Kirito-** That was fun! I didn't think I could do everything of what I just did!

 **Dartz-** That's the beauty of the Cellband, it gives you the skill, so you can do what your MMO characters could do. And now for your prize.

 **Kirito-** Prize?

 **Dartz-** That's right.

Dartz snaps his fingers.

Two boxes come to his hand. One of them opened, it's a Cellband.

 **Dartz-** Your first prize is your own Cellband, with this, you will be able to participate in the type of battle we've just done, the more you play, the better you can get and quicker you can do what your MMO characters can do. And soon, will be playing a new game that will be coming out in a few days. I will not tell you the name, but it will be worldwide!

 **Kirito-** Wow, a worldwide game of VR/AR?

 **Dartz-** That's right, and soon everyone will be playing the game! And for your second prize, what's a prize without receiving money? So, this is a check for five-hundred million dollars!

 **Kirito-** Say what?!

 **Asuna-** How much?!

 **Klein-** What that hell?! Bro, you better share that!

Kirito takes the check. Everyone starts to cheer. Kirito looks at Dartz.

 **Kirito-** It was an honor of facing you, Dartz.

 **Dartz-** Indeed, and I'm looking forward of out next battle, but next time, I won't lose, I can promise you that!

Kirito smirks.

 **Kirito-** Rain or shine, let me know when you want a rematch!

 **Dartz-** You got it!

They both bump fists, the arena was cleared out, hours have passed it is now 23:00. Everyone is in the parking lot. Kirito looks at the Cellband. Drasil walks up to Kirito.

 **Drasil-** Kirito.

Kirito turns his head.

 **Kirito-** Oh, Drasil, right?

 **Drasil-** That's right, that was well done swordplay.

 **Kirito-** Oh thanks!

 **Klein-** Man, what the hell was that you just pulled?!

 **Kirito-** I don't think you want to know.

 **Klein-** Oh, don't you dare pull that line on me!

 **Kirito-** Haha! It was a newly acquired skill that was given to me in ALO. I don't know how or who gave it, but one day I logged into ALO and I got a message from someone saying to check my special options.

 **Lisbeth-** From who?

 **Kirito-** I don't know, that name was unknown. But once I checked it, it was there. Apparently, you're able to destroy any weapon from any game to form a new one. At first, I was hesitating of doing so, but I'm glad I did now.

 **Silica-** And those skills, were they from new sword.

 **Kirito-** It would appear so, because as I looked at the sword when it came to my hand, it showed me everything new that I could do and eventually get.

 **Klein-** Wow, that's cool man!

 **Agil-** Yeah man, I hope the rest of us will get something like that.

 **Kirito-** I'm sure you will.

 **Dartz-** Yeah, I think I should get these two home, after all, they came with me.

 **Agil-** Yeah, and I have to get Solara home.

 **Asuna-** Alright, this was fun everyone!

 **Drasil-** Kirito, I hope to battle you someday as well.

Kirito nods at Drasil.

 **Kirito-** You will, just name the time and place and it will happen.

Drasil nods.

 **Drasil-** I'll hold you to that.

Drasil offers his hand. Kirito shakes his hand. Drasil and Lisbeth got on his motorcycle and drove off.

 **Asuna's house**

Dartz dropped off Kirito and Asuna.

 **Asuna-** Thanks again for taking us to the Fair, it was really fun!

 **Dartz-** Hey, no sweat, and thank you for allowing me to fight Kirito. That was insane.

 **Kirito-** Yes it was, now you get Silica home safe, you hear?

 **Dartz-** Don't worry, she's in good hands. Kirito, Asuna, I'll see you guys later.

 **Asuna-** Bye! Silica, text me when you get home OK?

 **Silica-** I will! Have a goodnight!

Dartz and Silica drove off. Kirito walks Asuna to her door.

 **Asuna-** You were great in that duel! I think you and Dartz really hit it off as good friends.

 **Kirito-** What we did, didn't we?

Asuna walks into her house. Kirito stops for a moment he starts thinking.

 **Kirito (To himself)-** What did I see back there?

 **Flash back**

Kirito sees into the sword and sees a demonic face appearing in his site for a second. He also sees a huge castle rising out of the water.

 **Asuna V.O.** Kirito?

 **Flash back end**

 **Asuna-** Kirito!

Kirito snaps out of it.

 **Kirito-** What? Huh?

 **Asuna-** Are you OK?

 **Kirito-** Yeah… been a long day and I spaced out.

 **Asuna-** You always space out, come on in.

Kirito walks into the house and went up to her room.

 **Asuna-** So, what do you plan on with that money?

 **Kirito-** Well, we can use it to buy our own place and all that good stuff. The rest will save for anything else that we may want.

They both sat on her bed, Asuna lend on Kirito.

 **Asuna-** Hey, you know what I just realized.

 **Kirito-** What's that?

 **Asuna-** Tomorrow would be the day when SAO was released…

 **Kirito-** Yeah, you're right… and we got trapped in there… Been 4 years now since that death game was written in our lives. But I always say that I would never have met you if we didn't get trapped.

 **Asuna-** Yeah, you're right, and now we'll be married soon!

 **Kirito-** Yeah, that day will be here soon, I can't wait, spending my life with you forever, you and Yui.

Yui appears and sits on Kiritos shoulder.

 **Kirito-** And soon, even Yui will be here in the real world, someday.

Kirito and Asuna both laid down of the bed, Asuna fell asleep on his chest and closed her eyes. Kirito turns off the lights and went to sleep while Yui went to sleep by Asuna. It stats to rain and wind start to rage. On the street show nothing, until lightning flashes, the same person in the red appears in the streets. The person looks at Asuna's house, its eyes glow with red. It then looks forward to the mountains. The figure disappears.

 **Lisbeth's House**

Drasil walks Lisbeth to her door.

 **Lisbeth-** Drasil, I have to say, this date was the best. Thank you, babe!

 **Drasil-** I'm glad you had fun, have a goodnight, babe.

Drasil kisses her on the lips. He pulls away.

 **Lisbeth-** See you tomorrow?

 **Drasil-** Yes, you will.

Drasil smile at Lisbeth and walks away. She watches as he walks to his ride, he waves bye to her and drives away. Lisbeth smiles and goes inside. Drasil drive to the freeway.

 **Drasil-** I still have one last thing to do…

His motorcycle forms into his airship, he flies into the sky and towards the mountains.

 **Underground lab hallway**

A person in a black and white cloak walks through the hallway. As he's walking, he has a black orb in his hand. He looks at it. He walks through two double doors, where he sees a big super computer and a huge satellite. Walks forward, he than heard footsteps. He turns around, a red armored boot has shown having a sword out and ready. The man in the black and white cloak takes out a red blade sword. The man looks forward and sees another person coming through the hallway that as a black and white cloak on. He stops next to the man in red. All three of them face each other. The one with the red blade makes a second sword and tucked his left arm back and points with his right arm. His right arm shows a watch. The man with the red blades charges at them both.

 **Fades to black**

* * *

 **What's up guy, Saintalpha7 here! This here is my first chapter of my SAO story. Now I will be going over this chapter to see if I can fix it up if there are a few things I may have left out. If I do, depending on how big the chances are, I will let you guys know in the next chapter, so you can go back and reread the updated version. Now a few things, one I get that this chapter is mainly a rated T, but the up coming chapters will show a bit more of rated M type as the story comes along. Two, if you guys think of something that should be mention or something that would go great with this story, please PM and we can talk through there. Remember I only went on by the series and the movie and not the manga's. Now if there is something in the manga's that you would like me to include, let me know and I'll look into it. Thirdly, if there is something that you would like to see in this story, leave a comment for this story and depending of what it is, I'll act upon it. Now that's done, what are your thoughts on this chapter? A lot has happened during this chapter huh? A few things, one, who is Drasil? Who is Dartz? And who is the man in the red armor? At the end of the chapter, what could the super computer be and the satellite? There are more questions that I'm sure that some might have, but only way to answer your questions, you must keep reading. I will update this story as soon as I can. I have other stories too that needs to be updated, if you liked this story even a little bit and you think its a bit interesting, give this story a favorite, if you have any requests for this story please place a comment down below, follow me on Fanfiction, and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
